Poker Night
by writestories315
Summary: Poker anyone


Title - Poker Night

Spoilers - In Thin Air - My take on Harm's "Never play strip poker." line

Disclaimer - Two words 'Student Loans', I don't think I own it.

Summery - Poker anyone?

Author's Notes - I've only played poker a few times. If you want to learn the basics go to .com for tips.

_**written in 2003 - un-beta**_

* * *

**JAG**

**Thursday morning**

**9:32am**

"Morning Harriet." Mac said as she walked into the break room.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Harriet said with a light tone.

Mac looked at Harriet and noticed that something was wrong, "Is there something on you mind, Harriet?"

Harriet took a deep breath, "Bud wants to have a poker night."

"And?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it." Harriet admitted. "I know he wants to do something with his friends to make him feel normal, but poker."

Mac tried not to smile but did, "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"I guess I don't want him drinking or smoking up the house with cigars." Harriet said as Sturgis and Harm walked into the room.

"Who's smoking cigars?" Harm asked.

"I thought you gave those up." Mac said to him.

He smiled at her, "I did, but every now and then I have one."

Sturgis noticed that Harm was off topic and looking at Mac, so he had to take the conversation into his own hands. He looked at Harriet and asked, "Has Bud taken up smoking?"

"No, he wants to have a poker night and I don't want it held at our house." Harriet explained.

"My apartment is non-smoking. Harm?" Sturgis said.

"What?" Harm asked as Mac poured her coffee and his.

"Poker night, your place?" Sturgis said.

Harm thought for a second, "When?"

Harriet then smiled, "You would be willing to hold a poker night for Bud, Sir. That is so nice of you."

Harm then looked at Harriet, "Sure why not? I'm pretty good at poker."

"Great. I'll call Bud and see when he wants to set it up." Harriet said with a smile then she left the room with her coffee cup.

"It will be a guys night. Beer, cigars, and poker, sounds like a good night." Harm said with a smile. Mac rolled her eyes and Harm caught her eye movement, "Jealous Colonel?"

Mac then looked up at him with a mock expression, "No."

"Can you play poker?" Sturgis asked her.

"I'm all right at it." Mac said.

"You can't play poker, your face gives everything away." Harm said to her.

Mac then gave Harm a half smile, "I can play poker. You told me never to play strip poker." She paused for a second, "But the last time I did I only lost my shirt in the first hand." Then she walked out of the room.

Harm watched as Mac left. Sturgis just stood there with a slight smile on his face not believing what Mac just said.

**Friday night**

**Harm's Apartment**

**9:34pm**

Poker night started at 8 with pizza and the men getting to know Stiles. They decided to just play for chips and not money. It was Harriet's idea when she dropped of Bud and Stiles, she was scared that Bud would lose their money. Harm, Sturgis, Bud, Tiner, and Stiles are sitting at the table playing another hand of poker. As they played poker they talked about different things. "So Bud how do you like the house?" Sturgis asked.

"It's nice, I wish I could have helped picked it out." Bud said with a slight look at Harm.

"I thought she told you." Harm said. Then he looked at Tiner. "I'll raise you twenty." He then threw two chips in the pile.

Tiner looked at his hand then at his pile of chips, "I'm out."

"You're twenty and ten more." Stiles said placing some chips in the pile.

Sturgis looked at the pile, his cards, then he placed the chips in the pile. "I'll take two."

Bud threw his chips in the pile, "I call."

Harm then laid down his cards, "Straight."

Stiles then exhaled loudly, "Beats my two pairs."

"Three of a kind." Bud said.

"Full house." Sturgis said as he laid down his cards with a smile. Then he pulled the chips towards him. "Sorry Harm."

"Yeah right." Harm said as Tiner started to shuffle the cards.

**10:40**

"I still say you cheat." Harm said to Sturgis as they finished playing another hand that Sturgis won.

"I'm just better at this then you are." Sturgis said with a smile.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that he has a girl." Stiles said bluntly.

"What?" Harm asked.

"Well Sir, I've noticed that everyone who has a girl seems to be winning." Stiles explained. "Maybe you're mind isn't on the game, but on someone."

Harm then looked at the younger man, "Is there something in your beer that we don't know about?"

Bud then stepped in, "Stiles has a tendency to say whatever is on his mind. It's the Marine in him."

"You and the Colonel would get along great." Tiner said from the table.

"Speaking of the Colonel. When are the ladies going to return?" Sturgis asked remembering that Bobbie and Harriet dropped Bud, Stiles, and himself off at Harm's.

"Harriet said by 11. AJ's baby-sitter has to be home by 11:30." Buds said as someone knocked at the door.

Tiner stood up and answered the door, "Good evening Colonel, Lt., Ms. Lathum."

"Hello Tiner." The three women responded as he held the door open for them.

"Hey Mac, I didn't know that you were going out with them?" Harm said as Mac walked in wearing a pair of jeans and button down shirt.

"We kidnapped her." Bobbie said with a smile as she walked over to the table. "So who's been the big winner?"

"We're breaking even, Ma'am." Stiles said with a smile.

"Honey." Harriet said to Bud.

Bud looked up at her, "Oh Yeah." Then he looked at the other men. "Well, that's my cue. This was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was Bud. We should do this again next month." Harm said.

"We can use my place, just no smoking" Sturgis offered.

The men around the table smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, Sir." Tiner said.

Harriet then looked at Mac and Bobbie, "When they do this again we should go out again."

Bobbie smiled and looked at Mac, "If you say no we'll kidnap you again."

"Sounds fine, Bobbie." Mac said to the woman.

Bud, Stiles, and Harriet got their things together and said good night to everyone. "Colonel, do you want to catch a ride with us?" Harriet asked.

"I can give her a ride home later." Harm said before Mac could say anything.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Bud said before the small group left the room.

Tiner left a few minutes later. After Tiner left, Harm and Sturgis looked at Mac and Bobbie and Harm got an idea. "What do you say Sturgis you want to play a few more hands with these two?" Harm said.

Sturgis smiled, "Just remember I'm dating that one, so I have to take it east on her."

"Really? I will have you know Mr. Turner I can play poker." Bobbie said as she sat down at the table next to Sturgis.

"Mac?" Harm asked her as he pointed to a chair.

Mac smiled, "Sure." Then she sat down and the four of them played a few hands.

**12:06**

"One more game." Harm said as Bobbie and Sturgis looked at each other.

"Sorry Buddy, we need to get going home." Sturgis said to Harm. Then he and Bobbie got up and left.

"See you two Monday." Sturgis said as he and Bobbie left the apartment.

"Good night." Harm and Mac said as the door closed.

Mac and Harm then looked at each other, "I'll help you clean up then you can take me home." Mac said as she started to pick up some of the mess in the kitchen.

"You could have left with Sturgis and Bobbie." Harm pointed out to her as he helped her in the kitchen.

"They both live on direct opposite side of town as I do." Mac said to him. "Besides I remember you volunteering."

"True I did." Harm said.

They then spent the next twenty minutes cleaning up around the poker area. Harm then looked down at the cards on the table and over at Mac and smiled. "Hey Mac, what do you say we play a hand or two before I take you home."

"OK. I won't mind beating some squid six, again." Mac said with a smile.

They then sat down and played a hand, which Mac easily won. "That's one Squid."

Harm just smiled and handed her the cards, "Deal the cards, Jarhead."

Mac just gave him a smile and she dealt the cards out. However this hand was won by Harm, "Told you that you couldn't play poker." Harm said with a smile.

"No, you told me never to play strip poker." Mac said to him as she shuffled the cards.

Harm then looked up at her with a question, "You want to?"

"Want to what?" Mac asked with slight nervousness.

"Play strip poker." Harm said to her.

Mac looked at him for a second disbelieving, "You're joking right?"

"It will be fun." Harm said. Mac just looked at him like he had lost it. "Scared." He said knowing that line would rile her up.

"Sacred of a stupid card game." Mac said to him.

"You're the one who doesn't want to play." Harm said to her. "But I thought Marines never got scared."

Mac glared at him for a second and accepted his challenge. "Deal Squid."

Harm smiled as he dealt out the cards. They both looked at their cards. Mac asked for two cards as Harm only asked for one. After a few more cards Harm said, "I call."

"What's the bet?" Mac asked.

Harm thought for a second, "Shirt for shirt."

Mac took a deep breath and kept her game face on, "Sounds fine." Mac then laid down her cards, "Full house." She said as she showed her three sevens and two jacks.

Harm smiled at her cards, "That's nice but not nice enough." Harm said as he laid down his four tens and one ace. "But doesn't beat my four of a kind."

"Damn." Mac muttered as Harm smiled at her.

"Your shirt please." Harm said with an even larger smile.

Mac took a deep breath then unbuttoned her blouse. Then she pulled it off her shoulders and handed it to Harm. Harm just looked at her in her bra, "Nice." Harm said as he took the blouse from her.

Mac then put a slightly sexy grin, "Double or nothing."

"Double or nothing?" Harm questioned her.

"I win this hand I get my shirt and yours." Mac said.

"And when I win?" Harm asked.

"What do you want?" Mac asked him staring into his eyes.

"Your jeans." Harm said as he handed Mac the cards.

Mac then shuffled and dealt the cards out. A few minutes later the two of them were trying to out bluff the other, but Mac had a feeling that she would win. She was praying that she would win. Harm was defiantly hoping that she wouldn't. Especially after he looked at her bra and realized that it was from Victoria Secret's and he was wonder if she was wearing the matching panties.

"Call." Mac said as she gave her cards one final look.

Harm smiled as he laid his cards down, "Flush."

Mac looked at his cards then hers, "Straight flush." She said with a smile.

Harm then looked at her as he handed her blouse back to her. Then he took off his button down shirt and handed it to her. He watched as she put it on. "Aren't you going to wear your shirt?" He flirted with her.

"More room in yours." Mac said back to him.

"Another game?" Harm asked.

"Sure." Mac said to him as he shuffled the cards.

"Pants for pants." Harm offered.

"Agreed." Mac said as she picked up her cards.

Harm tried his best to mentally calm himself as he watched Mac look at her cards. She looked beautiful wearing his shirt unbuttoned. Mac caught his eyes, "Harm is there something wrong?" She asked having a good idea of what it was.

"Could you button that?" Harm asked as he pointed to the shirt.

Mac gave him a grin then buttoned the button of his shirt that rested between her breast, but leaving all the other buttons unbuttoned. "Better?" She asked as he took a deep breath.

"Better. Two cards." He said. Mac then handed him two cards with a smile.

A couple minutes pass, "Call." Mac said to him.

Harm smiled, "Full house." Harm said as he showed her his hand.

Mac then put her cards down. Then she leaned under the table and untied her shoes. Harm smiled as he watched her movements. After a few seconds she then pulled her jeans off as she sat in her chair. She then handed Harm her jeans, "One word to anyone and I'll kill you."

"Well, this isn't the first time I beat the pants off of a Marine." Harm said, then he daringly looked under the table at Mac's legs. He smiled at the white socks on her feet. "Of course you're legs are a lot better looking then the last Marine's I had to see." Then he picked up his head and looked at her face, "You want to quit?"

"Marines never quit." Mac said as she took the cards from his hands and started to shuffle.

Harm smiled as she dealt the cards, "My pants for your underwear."

Mac took a deep breath, but thought 'what the hell.' "Deal."

Harm was slightly in shock when she said deal. But he smiled as he picked up his cards.

Mac had just picked up a new card when Harm decided to razzle her a little. "Mac does you underwear match your bra?"

"Why?" Mac asked playing long with him.

"Just wonder." Harm said.

Mac then looked him in the eyes and gave him a sexy smile. She dropped her voice to a bit of whisper, "Guess you'll just have to find out." Harm smiled slightly at her words as he took a drink of his water. Then she added, "But then you never asked if I was wearing underwear."

Harm choked slightly on his water. Then he looked up at her as she said, "Call."

"Two pair." Harm said as he put his cards down.

Mac looked at his cards, "You lost your pants for two pair." Mac said as she laid down her three pair.

"Damn." Harm said. Then he took off his shoes and pants.

"Thank you." Mac said with a smile as she took his pants.

Harm watched as she folded them in half and put them next to her blouse. "Aren't you going to put them on?" He asked.

"No." Mac said.

Harm then smiled, "One more game."

"What's the bet?" Mac asked.

"My boxers for all your clothing." Harm said.

Mac's heart started racing, knowing what this would mean. "Sure." She said surprising herself and Harm.

Mac then dealt the cards out. Harm watched her every more, thinking about how this could change everything. Mac ignored his looks and focused on her dealing. Once the cards were out the game was in play. Harm asked for two cards and Mac took one. Harm watched as she bit her lower lip. He noticed that she hadn't done this all night.

"We can end this here, Mac. It's just a game." Harm said.

Mac then looked in his eyes, "Do you want to end this?"

"No." Harm said knowing that there were several things going on and he was pretty sure that he wasn't talking about the poker game.

"Good." Mac said to him with a defiant look in her eyes.

"One card." Harm said. Mac handed him one card and their finger brushed slightly sending the shock-wave through both of them. Their eyes met slightly and they saw their inter-most thoughts.

Mac then quickly looked at her cards. "I'll take one and call." Mac said as she reached for the card, but left it face down on the table.

Harm looked at his cards and smiled, "Straight flush." Harm said with a smile as he showed her his 9, 10, jack, queen, and king of clubs.

"That's a good hand." Mac said very a lot of nervousness. Harm looked at her worried that she lost and that she would hate him forever

"Mac." Harm said. Mac then slowly laid down the ten, jack, king, and ace of hearts. Harm looked at the cards and realized that she only needed the queen of hearts and she would have a royal flush. "What's you last card Mac?"

Mac then looked at the card on the table that was still face down. She picked it up, turned it over, and placed it in the pile. Then she smiled, "My last card would be the queen of hearts and I believe that is what is called a royal flush."

Harm looked at the cards in front of her with his jaw hanging down, not believing what he was seeing in front of him. He then looked at her. "Wow, good job Mac."

"Thank you." Mac said with a smile at him.

Harm then looked at her hoping that she wouldn't bring up the bet. But she just smiled more at him. "It's all in fun, Mac." But she kept smiling at him. "You're joking."

"I won." Mac said to him as she crossed her fingers under her chin.

"Mac, come on." Harm said to her.

"If I lost I would have held up my part for the deal." Mac said, but then she paused, "Or would that be dropped my part."

"Fine." Harm said as he took a deep breath and stood up in front of her.

Mac leered at him, she started staring in his eyes and then moved her eyes down his body taking in every inch of it that she could see. Once she got her fill she moved her gaze back up and meet his eyes with a devilish smile. Harm took another deep breath and put his finger in the waist band of his boxers. He slowly moved it down his hips, showing off his fine lower body and firm abs. Just before the back of the boxers reached the curve of his upper backside Mac said. "OK you can stop now."

"What?" Harm asked staring at her.

"You really think I'd let you go through with that." Mac said to him.

Harm stared at her. "You mean you had no intention of taking my boxers."

"What good would they do me?" Mac said. "Besides I think it's much more fun to say. I won you lost. I'm a winner, you're a loser." Mac started to say with a laugh in her voice.

"You are not funny." Harm said trying not to get angry with her especially when he stood in front of her half naked and fighting back a smile.

Mac then smiled widely at him, "The look on your face was priceless." Mac said. "That in its self was worth it." Then she started laughing again.

"You can stop laughing now." Harm said to her.

Macs eyes started to tear with laugher, "I would but I can't."

Harm then got a thought, "Bet I can make you." Mac just kept on laughing at him, then he moved towards her and Mac caught on to his movement and stood up. Harm caught her eyes and gave her a look she hasn't seen from him before. The look didn't frighten her but worried her.

"Harm." Mac said to him as she started to back away from him. "Harm, it was all in fun. A game."

Harm then took several large steps towards her and reached at her. Mac jumped back and Harm reached again. Mac then moved towards the living room to avoid him, but it didn't work because he was very close to her. Mac then moved the left and he blocked her. "Harm." Mac said, but he didn't say anything, he just moved closer to her in one very large step.

Mac stepped right and Harm grabbed her and started to tickle her. Mac laughed and pleaded for him to release her. She squirmed out of his arms, but not until the only button holding the shirt across her broke. Once she was out of his arms, her barrings were off but not Harms. Mac took a step forward and knew Harm was behind her. She looked up and realized that his bedroom was right in front of her. She got an idea about running in there then double backing and getting away from him.

Mac started up the stairs and Harm smiled having an idea of what her plan was. Harm followed. Mac got into the bedroom but she tried to get Harm off of her tail, he grabbed her. "Gotcha." He said as they both fell on to the bed laughing.

Mac landed first on her back with Harm landing on top of her with his arms around her waist. The shirt she was wearing fell to her sides and their bodies were touching skin to skin except for the small articles of underwear that was separating them. They both kept on laughing at each other. Then very slowly their eyes met. Harm was the first on to stop laughing as he looked at Mac and saw the most wonderful thing he has ever seen in front of him. He looked at her face and smiled softly and lovingly at her. Mac quickly caught the look on his face and stopped laughing.

She opened her mouth to say something but Harm quickly moved his lips down to hers and passionately kissed her. The second their lips touched both stopped thinking and just felt. Their lips tore at each other with desire, want, and need. Harm's tongue reached deep into Mac's mouth to taste her, as hers did the same to his.

Harm's hands greedily touched her skin to make sure that she was there and not another dream. He roughly pushed back the shirt material from her shoulder and kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder. Mac arched her back at the feeling of his lips on her skin and she moaned, "Harm."

Harm tore his lips from her skin and quickly found Mac kissing his lips as she moved her upper body towards him to access his lips. He then pressed her down to the bed and felt her wrap her legs around him and pull him closer. The closer he got the more they both felt his desire for her. Harm tried to push the shirt off of her, but it just caught up in her arms. Her arms are wrapped around him as her hands exploring his back, letting her finger nails leave their mark.

Mac starts to kiss the side of his neck and he moans, "Sarah." Mac moves back to his lips and is pressed back into the bed underneath him. Then for some strange reason they both open their eyes and find themselves staring into each other eyes. Their breathing is ragged and uneven. Mac slowly blinks and take a deep breath to even her breathing. Harm stares into her eyes and sees everything he ever wanted to know about her.

"Mac…we really shouldn't." Harm says kicking himself for saying those words.

Mac looks into his eyes and sees that his words are betraying himself. She takes a deep breath and softly says, "Push me away now and push me away forever."

Harm takes a second or two to let her words sink in. "I let go the second you said deal squid." Harm said then he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. As he released her lips he added, "I'm not going to push you away from me again."

Mac smiled at his words then lightly kissed him. This time when they started kissing the kisses were lighter and softer, but still packed the same amount of passion. As they kiss they feel each others hands move about their bodies. Mac runs her fingers through his hair and her other hand down his side and across his back.

Harm's hand are touching her side and back. He moves one hand to her back and finds the clasp to her bra. His fingers run across it and he lightly touches it, trying to see how far Mac will let this go. He gets his answer quickly when Mac presses a hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him away. He moves his hand and looks at her face as she says, "Slow down Sailor."

Harm smiles at her words and rest his forehead on top of hers, "Stay the night." He says.

Mac lightly kisses his lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harm smiles and moves his head so his forehead is on top of hers and just gazes into her eyes. Mac runs a hand across his cheek and down his neck. They are silent for a few minutes as they just watch each other watching the other. "Harm, I really don't want to ruin this, but."

"But what?" Harm asked getting worried.

Mac gave him a slight grin, "You're a little heavy."

Harm quickly got slightly embarrassed, "Oh, sorry." Then he moved off of her. He laid on his side and pulled Mac onto her side and trailed his hand down her side. His eyes quickly fixed on a red mark on her shoulder, from where he pulled the shirt away from her body. "Did I do that?" He asked with a worried tone.

Mac turned her head and looked at the mark, "Probably." She said.

Harm then leaned over and kissed it softly, "Sorry."

Mac chuckled slightly, "I'm sure you have some red marks on your back from my nails."

Harm laughed at her admission and took one of her hands into his and rested it in the small space between them. They were silent again, just enjoying the events of the night. Mac then turned her gaze from Harm and looked down at the pillow below her head. "What?" Harm asked.

"I was just thinking that I never expected tonight to turn out this way." Mac told him.

"Me neither." Harm said, then he took their hands and raised her chin, "I'm not apologizing."

"I'm not either." Mac said with a smile. "Where do we go now?" Mac then asked with pleading eyes.

Harm took a deep breath, "I think that tomorrow night we should go out on a date. Dinner some place casual and then a movie. Then say after the movie we go back to your place and sort this out."

"Or we could try to sort this out now." Mac suggested.

Harm then looked at her body, noticing that the shirt was still open in the front and giving him a very nice view. "If we're going to have that talk you need to get dressed."

Mac then blushed then looked at him, "So do you then."

Harm gave her a seductive smile, "How about we compromise?"

"What's the compromise?" Mac asked.

"We go to sleep now and in the morning after we're dressed, have breakfast, then we talk." Harm said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mac said to him.

"Good." He then let go of her hand. "I'm going to lock the door and shut off the lights."

"Okay." Mac said as Harm stood up from the bed.

Harm walked to the steps leading out to the living area and turned back to see Mac getting out of the bed. He stopped and looked at her, "Mac?"

Mac looked at him, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Harm said then he went down the stairs and took care of the things he needed to. When he was done he quickly went back into the bedroom to see Mac walking out of the bathroom with the shirt fully buttoned, except for the first two buttons near the collar. She shyly smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's go to bed." Harm said as he held a hand out to her.

Mac then walked over to him and took his hand. "Harm, are we getting ahead of ourselves?" Mac asked.

Harm chuckled and kissed her neck, "We played strip poker already tonight. I think this is fine for us."

Mac lightly laughed at his words, "Sorry, I guess I'm getting those fears already." Then she sat down on the bed and Harm sat down next to her.

"What fears?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Mac said. "We can talk about it after breakfast."

Harm then squeezed her hand, "It's not good for us to put things off." Then he paused, "What fears Mac?"

Mac knew what he was referring to, "I guess I'm scared that this is will ruin us somehow."

Harm then placed his hand under her chin, "We're just going to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to."

Mac smiled, "No, I want to sleep with you."

Harm knew what she meant but he couldn't resist teasing her, "If I knew it would only take a few hands of strip poker to get to want to sleep with me I would have done this years ago."

"Jerk!" Mac said as she pushed him.

Harm grabbed her and pulled her into him and gave her a hug, "Let's go to sleep Mac."

"Good idea." Mac said.

Then they both got under the cover and Harm pulled Mac next to him with her head on his chest. Harm kissed the top of her head, "Good night Mac."

Mac lightly kissed the part of his chest that was near her mouth, "Good night Harm."

**Monday morning**

**JAG**

**8:15**

Harm and Mac spent the whole weekend together working out everything that they had to so they could start their new relationship out on the best foot. They decided the best thing to do would be to take it slow and make sure that they talk everything out and not to let anything fester.

Mac and Harm are standing in the coffee room. Getting their morning caffeine intake when Sturgis walks in, "Good morning."

"Morning Sturgis." They both say to him.

Sturgis gives them an odd look sensing something, but not knowing what it is. "So how was you weekend, Mac?" He ask.

"Good." Mac says.

"Harm?" Sturgis ask as he pours his coffee.

"Good." Harm says giving Mac a slight glance.

Sturgis then decides to ask a question hoping to find something out, "So what did you two do after Bobbie and I left?"

Harm looked at Mac, "Cleaned up and played a few hands of poker." Harm said.

"Who won?" Sturgis asked.

Mac smiled, "I did."

"How badly did you beat him?" Sturgis asked.

Mac smiled a very large smile, "You could say I beat the pants off of him." Mac paused to see Sturgis' perplexed look on his face, then she added. "Excuse me." She then walked out of the room.

Sturgis looked at Harm who was wearing a smug look, "You two didn't play strip poker."

"You heard her Sturgis she beat the pants off of me." Harm said then he added, "But I did beat her out of her pants first." Harm then walked out of the room with his fly-boy grin in place.

Sturgis stood in the coffee room for a slightly confused and found himself getting a headache trying to figure out Harm's and Mac's comments. "I've got to learn not to ask them questions on Mondays." He said to himself before leaving the small room.

**The End.**


End file.
